


分手故事

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 一篇自我感觉写的还算不错的故事
Kudos: 9





	分手故事

伊桑听见布雷克说今晚要和他做的时候，愣了一下，等过半分钟才点头应了一声“嗯”。布雷克没有发现他的异常，他依然是如此大大咧咧的，喜怒哀乐全都表现在脸上，就和以前一样，然而伊桑却很清楚，他们彼此之间的感情，早就已经变了味道。  
他们两一个是战斗精英一个是能工巧匠，大家彼此在小菜鸟与小学徒的时间相遇，伊桑需要别人提供大量的材料使他练习新学到的技术，而布雷克正巧需要一个能把他冒险时捡到的无用物品处理掉的机会，一来二去两人就算是熟悉了起来，布雷克给伊桑提供材料，而伊桑又为布雷克做出崭新的装备，不知道从什么时候开始，爱情的种子在他们彼此的心中生根发芽。等到两人都各自出师并小有名气之后，又是一番机缘巧合之下，两人互相告白接吻，性急的开房做爱，事成之后伊桑给自己和布雷克搓了两个戒指，一起去艾欧泽亚各地拜了十二神举行了典礼仪式，他们那会儿都才初出茅庐，钱不多朋友也只有几个狐朋狗友，但那时候的他们，说句话都带着甜蜜的味道，不像现在，相对无言，敷衍了事。  
布雷克前阵子挑战迷宫时受了重伤，一道又长又深的伤口从他的肩膀一直划到胯部处，他休养时还有心思开玩笑，说这还好伤的是后背，不然伤在前面可就完蛋了。伊桑和他相处数年，哪里听不出他话里的意思，只是他忙着调制为布雷克恢复的药水，实在是没有空闲去回应他的玩笑了，好在对方依然是那样的没心没肺，丝毫没有放在心上。  
是啊，是啊，他知道布雷克是一个什么都不会计较，无比阔达的一个人，他勇猛可靠的形象一定也在外边吸引到了很多的人吧，就比如，他搭档的骑士。虽说感情已经不同以往，伊桑还是敏锐的察觉到了那位骑士对布雷克超出了友谊之间的关心与紧张，他和其他送布雷克回家的队友们比起来，表现实在是太过明显了。抬进屋时就一直在握住的手，哭得红肿的眼睛，一直盯着布雷克休息的房间看，后来是其他队友们提醒了他，骑士才收敛住，恢复成平常的样子。  
伊桑心里稍稍带着恶意的想着，那位骑士想必一定是爱慕着布雷克的吧，但遗憾的是布雷克这个木头脑袋却什么都没察觉到，对方的已婚身份又令他这样矜持骄傲的骑士无法将内心的禁忌情感说出口，憋着一定很难受。但转过头他又想到，说不定他们两人早就背着自己滚到一起了呢？只是他们一向都掩饰得很好，队友们也都知道，只是这次布雷克受伤才暴露了而已，说不定，他们都在心里把自己当傻子呢。  
布雷克的伤好的差不多了，这些日子他一直窝在家里养伤，他的队友们也来探望过他很多次，大概再过两日他就可以正式归队，这日是骑士带着慰问品来探望他，两个人在房间里似乎是说到了什么有趣的话题，大声笑了好几次，骑士走出房间时，表情都是愉悦的，当他要离开时，忽然就朝着伊桑说了句：  
“谢谢你一直照顾他。”  
他是心怀感激亦或是另有深意的说出这句话，伊桑已经不想去管了，他内心充满着无穷无尽的燥意，他清楚自身会这么简单的因为别人的一句话而多疑多思，导火索其实根本不是那个骑士，而是他和布雷克这些年，这些日子以来的相处。虽然极力不愿承认，伊桑确实是在这段婚姻中感觉到了疲惫，在烙印前他感觉自己能和布雷克按照誓言那般天长地久，但是现在的他觉得，他已经坚持不下去了。

变质的起始，很大一部分来源于性。  
在确认关系那一阵到烙印后的很长一段时间里，布雷克整个人都像是一个发情的公狗，在二人在家休息的时间里，只要是距离稍微接近一点，他都能凑过来先给伊桑一个快要窒息的亲吻，解开他衬衫的扣子，大力的揉着他的胸脯，手指沾上伊桑自己做的丁香油就往后穴里伸，等到做好了扩张就直接提起自己的肉棒往穴里抽插，伊桑往往要被他压在墙上，地上，桌子上等各种地方肏，布雷克那时候还会坏坏的问他舒不舒服，他的玩意大不大，接着更是恶意的碾过敏感点，让伊桑发出一声声尖叫，随即又把那些呜咽声全都塞进一个又一个的吻里。  
又过了一段时间以后，布雷克好不容易终于会心疼人了，动作不再鲁莽与横冲直撞，做起来也温柔舒服不少，可能也是因为蜜里调油的婚姻生活所带来的错觉，那时候感觉每一口呼吸都是甜腻的，布雷克插进来的每一下除了内里的满足同时也是内心的。数年前的年轻人怎么会想得到如今的自己唯一的奢求就是与爱人分开呢，他只想永远永远的和他的爱人在一起，等再过几年与他领养一个孩子，等到共同抚养孩子长大，他也从冒险者的工作中退休，他们两人一起待在家里安安静静的养老。  
等到了后来，布雷克在冒险者之间逐渐闯出了一些名气，他与一些志同道合的人组成了小队，开始大杀四方，工作既多，便代表外出的时间也多了，时常是在外拼搏两三天，回来满身血污与尘埃，大多数时都已疲惫至极，仍是要硬撑着与伊桑温存一番，耳鬓厮磨缠绵轻语，一边问着想不想他，一边又抬着腿长驱直入，做完之后往往都是直接熟睡过去。伊桑非常心疼他，趁着他睡得正沉，拿起自己做的药膏在布雷克的伤口上轻轻涂抹着，还生怕自己力道大了弄醒他。只是讨伐的任务结束之后带来的疲劳实在是布雷克自己无法控制的，到了后来他开始学会了敷衍了事，伊桑虽说没做到最满足，看他样子也不好再奢求太多，也只能让他休息。然而此事有一必有二，布雷克虽然在之后有心想补偿伊桑，只不过阴差阳错之下反而是令不满愈发严重。  
其次的原因，除了二人交流的减少，还有一次次的遗忘。  
伊桑在之前难道没有察觉到他与布雷克之间的疏远吗？他当然察觉到了，他也努力做过些什么，比如约好庆祝彼此的烙印纪念日还有各种大大小小的节日，前几次当然非常成功，随后也依然如上所说，布雷克他太忙了，哪还有空闲挤出时间去度过各种各样的节日呢，最令伊桑难忘的事情是，在他们约好某日要一同度过守护天节，他突然有个任务要出门一趟，布雷克承诺会在天黑前回来，伊桑却迟迟等不到人归家，只好出门去找他。守护天节的格里达尼亚满是奇特打扮的人，伊桑眼睛都不敢多眨几下，生怕自己把布雷克给漏过去，结果他看到了什么呢？满面羞红的骑士扑进了布雷克的怀里，布雷克没有一点不好意思的样子，只是在高声大笑，说着这你也能被吓到的话。  
伊桑知道那一刻自己的脸一定是僵的，眼神也是冷的，不然布雷克同样在人群中发现自己之后又怎么会急忙跑过来呢，但是伊桑不想去面对他了，他只怕自己的眼泪会夺眶而出，布雷克能解释什么呢，他不管不顾，拨开拥挤的人潮往远处跑去，躲回了家里砸坏了一切布置好的节日装饰，在一片狼藉之中忍不住的大哭起来。他内心默默鄙夷自己为了这些小事而哭泣，但是连日以来的委屈令他无法再忍耐，在那之后他对回来的布雷克发了火，布雷克当然也知道他为何生气，伏低做小了好几天，伊桑却还是那副臭脸，他的好脾气也消磨的差不多了，忍不住恶声恶气的对伊桑说了几句，又引发了新一轮的争吵，最后在布雷克下一次出任务前，两个人就没给过对方好脸色。  
布雷克要出门当冒险者做任务拿报酬维持家计，伊桑在家里却也不只是简单的当个家庭主夫，他的手艺活做的很好，不过结婚之后却不再接一些大单子，主要大单子耗时间很多，偶尔也要出几次远门找材料才是，过去的伊桑不想让回来的布雷克只能看到空荡荡的家，于是就只做一些小的手艺活，方便留在家里等候。现在他憋了一肚子气，也不管什么看不看家了，直接找关系接了几个做装备的大单子，带齐了工具就出门了，出门前他还是心软了，准备了几份食物在家，让布雷克回家起码还有口饭吃。  
虽然很久没做过精细度要求很高的铠甲盔甲，但是伊桑毕竟之前是吃这口饭养活自己的，他忙了好几天，在艾欧泽亚各地四处找着需要的材料，甚至还跑了一趟东方去筹备，在一阵阵的叮叮当当声中总算做好了装备交给了客人，拿到了一笔不小的酬金。这几天出门在外，伊桑倒是想家想的紧，心里虽说对布雷克仍有一些芥蒂，不过内心多少期盼着与他和好。等回到家里，却只见和出门前相差无几的整洁，摆在桌上完全冷掉馊掉的饭菜，完全就是在告诉伊桑一个事实，布雷克这几天一直没回过家。  
才消失没多久的那阵燥意又涌上心头，满腔的怀疑充斥着伊桑的内心，他为什么一直不回家，他去了哪，在过去他从未试过这么久没回来过，这份情绪在过几日后布雷克终于回家之后彻底爆发，这次可就不止砸东西了，两个人都有火气在身，闹到最后虽说被布雷克强行扭转到了床上去。比起你情我愿的性爱这次更像是一次强奸，伊桑反抗的特别厉害，又咬又踢气到要扇巴掌，布雷克统统挡了下来，不似旧时做足了润滑准备，稍微弄了两下就往里挤，从守护天节开始他们就没做过，那里面干涩的可怕，人的身体到底是会自我保护的，分泌出的液体除了让抽插的动作开始变得迅猛以外更令伊桑气不打一处来，明明还是吵得你死我活的状态，身体却率先认了输。伊桑再不想承认也必须清楚，布雷克对他的身体是了若指掌的，他清楚的知道伊桑被顶弄到哪里会失声高潮，知道伊桑的穴能把他的阴茎吞的有多深，这场性爱从开始到结束两个人都没怎么出过声，伊桑把嘴唇咬出了血都拒绝和布雷克接吻，作为报复，他狠狠的在布雷克身上挠了好几下，背后的血痕让伊桑敢打赌布雷克这几天绝对不敢露出他的后背。

自那一次做过之后，两个人全然进入了冷战期，都是各忙各的事情，一边忙着讨伐怪物与攻略迷宫，一边忙着接单子做装备，偶尔见面居然还是集市上的擦肩而过。伊桑冷眼看着他和他的队友们说说笑笑路过他身边，布雷克不知道有没有发现他，还是说已经连一个眼神都不屑于施舍他了。越吵架他越明白，他对布雷克冷淡对待自己的行为越生气，就说明了自己更深爱着他，不甘心他被其他人抢去，不甘心他亲吻与拥抱他人，想把那个人藏起来，藏在只有他才能看见的地方。悲哀的是，自己所做的一切，都在把他越推越远。  
就在伊桑认为，他与布雷克要一直这么冷战下去，直到布雷克忍受不住要去十二神大教堂递交无暇戒指为止时，布雷克受了重伤被抬了回来。他坚持要回家里来疗伤休养，不管谁说都没有用，好在布雷克的几位队友们知道伊桑是位优秀的炼金术士，也就放心把人放在这了，不过除了这里也没其他地方可放了，毕竟这里可是布雷克和伊桑的家啊。  
伊桑那会儿手里还有一份大单子要做，但是布雷克的伤势令他不得不分神照顾，只有白天慢慢做着工作，晚上熬夜研究一下恢复伤势的药剂，还有日常的帮助布雷克清洁身体。当他用湿布擦过他身体表面的每一道伤疤时，不免看向了布雷克腰部一个被疤痕贯穿的纹身，那是他们交往初期时去一起纹的，那会儿毕竟是年轻人，觉得爱情可以天长地久，于是纹了图案上去，妄想着永恒。现在看到这个裂开的纹身，或许就是在寓意着什么，是上天在暗示着，伊桑已经不适合和布雷克在一起了。布雷克会有新的伴侣，新的爱巢，他会在教堂里亲吻他的新恋人，对他许下誓言。而那个新的人，他不用像伊桑那样，迟迟等不到归家的人，因为他能与他并肩作战，一同手牵着手，扶持对方。  
太累了，太累了，伊桑不想再这样患得患失了，他决定等这次和布雷克养好伤了，就与他摊牌分开，不然他真的会忍不住，亲手碎掉他们烙印的那个戒指。  
布雷克完全不知道伊桑的内心经过了多少次的天人交战，他只在这次养伤的过程中看到了伊桑怎么样为他忙前忙后，又是擦拭身体又是忙着换药，还做了好吃美味的营养餐来，这样安静又体贴的伊桑，顿时让布雷克想起了过往的岁月，伊桑一直都是脾气很好的人，他向来都不吵不闹的，不管布雷克提出什么要求，伊桑都能尽自己最大的努力满足他，大到免费制作价值不菲的精良装备，小到在床上每次他想玩的新花样。他伤口未愈，发着低烧睡得昏昏沉沉时，朦胧间看见伊桑正坐在一旁的沙发间织着围巾，他静静的哼着一段歌谣，伴着那轻柔的声音，布雷克再度陷入了梦乡。梦中的他如同失去了导航的帆船，但是想到那个在家里等待着他的人，他的伊桑，彷徨不安的内心瞬间找到了稳定的锚，他哪会不清楚，他一直爱着伊桑，永远都爱他，爱到骨子里的那种。

到了晚上，两人心不在焉的吃完了晚饭，布雷克看伊桑是越来越喜欢，到了深夜伊桑忙完了手头上所有事情，刚推开房门，便见到赤裸着上身坐在床边的布雷克，粗布制成的长裤根本遮挡不住他已然勃起的巨物，自受伤以来布雷克向来都是趴着睡的，养伤的日子里难免也有起了兴致的时候，伊桑倒也没说在养伤时也强制禁欲，都是控制着时间让布雷克在床上转个身，伊桑也趴在床上为他口，不得不说看着爱人专注的舔着你的小兄弟，湿热温暖的口腔差不多也可比得上往日那个常常操的穴了，伤病在身的布雷克即使想刻意逗弄伊桑，也架不住伊桑的轮番架势，很快就交待出来。伊桑的嘴里被灌的满是白浊腥臊的精液，布雷克抽了纸来让他吐出来，伊桑却嫌弃那还得再收拾一遍，强忍着反胃的感觉咽了下去，拿袖子擦了擦嘴，硬挤出一个微笑对布雷克说多谢款待。  
虽是在不应期之中，但是伊桑唇边溢出的那一线湿痕，以及完事后他的轻描淡写，反而令布雷克的性欲只增不减，奈何他看着满身疲惫躺在身边休息的伊桑，却是在爱人熟睡之后抱紧了他的身体，亲吻他的额头。  
到如今，还未等伊桑走至床边，他便站起身一把拉过他，吻住了他日思夜想的那一双唇，自从他们吵架以来都没有再亲过嘴，这柔软的唇吐出的话语都令他欢喜雀跃，他的舌伸进他的口腔之中搅动，把所有的空气都挤走，他的吻一如既往的霸道不讲道理，见伊桑真的快被吻到窒息了，便也依依不舍的结束了这个吻。早在接吻的过程中他们两就把对方的衣服给剥了个干净，布雷克的手往臀缝间滑去，轻而易举的摸到了一手的黏腻，他很满意伊桑的事前准备，无需再多多忍耐。龟头只在穴口简单磨蹭了两下，紧接着便整根没入其中，同时他抬起了伊桑的双腿使他凌空靠在他身上，布雷克开始动作起来，每一下都插得又快又深，伊桑本来还在咬唇强忍着不发出呻吟。此时此刻两人都不约而同的回想起刚确立关系的那一阵，脸皮薄的伊桑哪怕被操到失神了都会强忍着不叫出声，那时布雷克的乐趣就是把他肏到大声哭出来，可惜伊桑真的哭出来了，布雷克又舍不得了，亲吻他的眼泪说着一遍遍的情话，结果却是弄得伊桑哭得更厉害。  
现在的他们都对彼此了若指掌，伊桑知道布雷克喜欢玩什么样的花样，喜欢在他身上留下各种各样的痕迹宣告自己的主权，从脖颈间的吻痕到腰间的掐痕，无一不是布雷克的杰作。伊桑那被肏的烂熟的穴也只记住了布雷克那狰狞性器的形状，曾经他尝试过在家里用玩具等抚慰自己仍未吃饱的肉穴，但是不是熟悉的那一根便感受到从灵魂深处的不满足，如今布雷克一下又一下的插到最深，哪怕要把囊袋也挤进去，伊桑也只会扭动着屁股把他们全部接纳。布雷克自己爽了自然也没忘了让伊桑爽，手也抓够了伊桑的胸部，玩弄够他的乳珠之后便帮他手淫起来，从交往初期至今，只要他帮伊桑撸，不消几下伊桑就能被他撸射出来，这次同样也不例外，既然前面都射了，后面的穴自然也就缩紧了，那软肉一阵阵的碾压着龟头与柱身，爽的让布雷克根本把持不住，将精液全数射进淫靡的穴里。  
壁炉里的火烧的正旺，因此在无比温暖的房间内进行了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后，两人身上都出了一层薄汗，布雷克抱着伊桑前去清理，他把伊桑放在浴缸里，手指伸向后穴处将那些自己留下的子子孙孙都挖了出来，期间他又想到了以前，每次他抱伊桑过来清理都意味着第二轮擦枪走火的开始，只不过今晚的伊桑大概也是做的狠了，没有什么精神与欲望再做第二次，布雷克此时才多少体验到伊桑以前不满足的感觉，他也不是什么蛮横硬是要强行做的人，擦干净伊桑身上的水之后就把他抱回了房间。香喷喷软乎乎的爱人抱在怀里，他满心满眼都是无尽的幸福感，布雷克正欲抱着伊桑一同进入梦乡时，却见伊桑的头埋在被子里，声音闷闷的，他张开了口说道：  
“布雷克，我们解除烙印吧。”  
男人一把将他从被子中扯了起来，却只见伊桑满面的泪，沾了水汽与泪水的发凌乱的贴在脸上，要多狼狈就有多狼狈，要多凄凉就有多凄凉。  
“我不能再过这样的生活了，求求你吧，让我们彼此好聚好散。”  
若是身陷在这样温柔又平常的每一日里，伊桑确信，自己下一次会彻底没有勇气说出这样的话。他会忍受所有的煎熬，让强烈的妒意吞噬自己的心，消磨着布雷克与他最后的爱意，直到最终他们闹到死生不复相见的地步。倒不如趁着现在，自己还能够推开这个怀抱之时，彻彻底底的放手最好。  
布雷克在做什么？他慌忙的擦着伊桑脸上的泪，刚才的幸福感瞬间化为了一阵阵的冰刀，狠狠的刺痛着他的心。他伸出手拥抱着伊桑，任凭他靠在他的胸膛上哭泣，随即，他说出了自己的答案：  
“我不同意。”


End file.
